Nightmare Came True
by historiangirl
Summary: Right after the episode Graes Anatomy. The heroes are fighting monsters during night. These monsters bring confusion in the team, to a point the dream began to be mix with the reality and the trust in each others is broke.


_Hi everyone. Happy Halloween! Like you can guess, that a Halloween story and that's a one shot. I hope you'll like it._

_I don't own class of the titans._

* * *

The 7 heroes were on the beach, looking the sunset after giving back the eye to the graes.

''What's the matter, Jay?'' Theresa asked and Jay sighed.

''We were so close to defeat Cronus. Without that eye, it gonna to be hard to keep him in check.'' Atlanta came closer to them.

''Hey, I think you just need to look in the right side.''

''You're right. We never have to see this gross head again. Somebody really should hook them up some conditioner.'' Neil said and Atlanta couldn't believe what she heard.

''No. We now know Cronus is actually afraid of something.'' Theresa said with a smile.

''Yeah. We just need to figure out what it is.'' Odie added.

''Whatever is it, I sure wouldn't want to run into it.'' Herry said and they continuous to look at the sunset. Away for them, hiding on a tree, a woman was watching them, smirking at Herry's comment.

''You have no idea how much you wouldn't want to run into it, young hero.'' The woman said in a whisper before she left in a cloud of dark smoke.

* * *

Two days after fighting the graes, Herry was walking in the street of New Olympia after a date. It was very bad, the girl didn't like the things he likes. He was sad that didn't work with her.

'Well, one lost, ten found like they said.' Herry thought, trying to cheer him up. He began to feel really nervous. It was dark, the moon almost not showing any light because of the clouds coming. He felt the atmosphere was like a horror movie.

He passed in front of a really dark alley and he heard sound of hit on a trash. He stopped immediately and looked, hoping to see a cat or any other animal. He saw a silhouette of a person.

''Who's there?'' The silhouette jumped and turned. Herry slowly recognize who it was.

''Archie? Buddy, is that you?'' The silhouette nodded and Herry took his flashlight, thought his friend needed some light. When the light touched Archie, Herry gasped in fear and surprise.

Yes, it was Archie, but his skin was paler than usual, almost green. His eyes were flash red and his teeth were really sharp. He looked like a zombie or any other monster. He looked at Herry with a hungry look as he growled.

Herry screamed in fear and ran away from Archie. It was very late so he was alone in the street and he heard 'the monster' behind him. He turned his head, still running, and he saw Archie was running after him. Herry really hope his friend was tired, either way, with all the run he had with Atlanta, Herry knew Archie was to catch him and kill him.

''Herry!'' Archie's voice sounded almost like a growling. Herry screamed really high, almost higher than Neil as he begin to feel Archie's nail closer to his neck. He finally saw the dorm and speed up faster. He came in and closed the door faster, looking at it. He was shaking, panting and sweating. He let him fell on his knees, still looking the door. He screamed in fear when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

''Whoa! Herry, calm down!'' Herry recognize his leader's voice. He turned his head and saw he was on his level, on his knees. Herry hugged him in fear. Jay had to place on hand on the floor behind him to keep them falling. ''Whoa! Did you watch a horror movie before you came back?''

''Worst! I... zombie... dark... terrible...'' Jay shushed him and rubbed his back as he hugged him back, the two on their knees on the floor.

''Slow down, I can't understand what you said. What happen?'' Jay asked as he broke the hug.

''I saw a zombie in a dark alley. Oh dear gods! You have no idea who was the zombie! It was...''

''Hi guys! What's up?'' They looked to the kitchen and saw Archie looked at them. ''Oh! Sorry, did I disturb something?''

''No, not really, Arch-'' Herry screamed in fear as he recovered, making Jay jumped. He stood up faster.

''Don't come any closer monster!'' Herry warned the warrior with a panic look. Archie and Jay looked surprise. Archie's gaze slowly turned surprise to anger.

''What! How did you call me? Monster?'' Archie looked ready to fight his friend. Jay rose as Herry went to his room, his back on the wall, trying to be the more away to Archie.

''Yeah! You're a monster! _Vade retro Santana_!'' He said as he placed his arms in the sign of a cross in front of him. When he researched the stairs, he ran faster to his room. The two boys were pretty confuse, couldn't understood their friend. They heard a yelp coming upstairs and after, they saw Neil coming down.

''Gods! What's the matter with him? He ran into me and he didn't apologize. Did he saw a ghost to be white like that?'' Neil asked.

''I don't think so. He saw Archie and he screamed in fear.'' Jay explained to the blond boy and Neil giggled. He leant on the wall, looking Archie with a smirk.

''Well, I think is the time for you to change your hair...'' Archie glared him.

''He just said I was a monster, almost the devil. Not a big deal.''

''Like was I said, change your hair...''

''Neil! If you dare touching my hair, you'll wake up with pink hair!'' Archie warned him, pointing him with his finger. Jay went between the two boys.

''Hey! Would you calm? Before you came in Archie, Herry was telling me he saw a zombie in the street. In the way he was talking, he knows who it was. I'm going to see if he's ok. Arch, can you stay in the living room?'' Jay asked as Neil went to his room.

''Yeah, sure.'' Archie answered and he went to the living room. Jay went to Herry's room and knocked on the door. He heard a yelp coming from inside.

''NO! Go away monster!'' The voice coming inside screamed to Jay. Jay sighed as he rolled his eyes.

''Herry, it's me. Can we talk?''

''Jay? Tell me you're alone.'' Jay placed his hand on his eyes and he lightly groaned in anger.

''Yeah, I'm alone. Can you...'' The door opened faster and Herry grabbed Jay's arm and pulled him in the room faster. He closed the door as Jay fell on the seat of one of Herry's muscle machine. ''Ow! Next time, can you go easier on me?''

Herry looked his leader and saw he was rubbed his head. ''Sorry. I'm really afraid of this zombie.''

''I saw that.'' Jay rose and stretched his back. ''Who did you saw in this alley, Herry?''

''Archie. He was a zombie Jay. A zombie!'' Herry grabbed Jay's arms and looked him in the eyes. Jay rose an eyebrow.

''Archie? A zombie? You saw him like me, he was alive Herry.'' Jay saw the fear in his friend's eyes and sighed. He took Herry's wrists and freed himself for Herry.

''I told you. It was Archie. How many guys with purple hair did you saw in this city?'' Jay was to answer when he realize Herry was right.

''You got a point, but I'm sure it wasn't Archie. Come with me.'' Herry quickly jumped back, trying to be away of his door.

''Not to see this zombie, Jay! You want my death? He tried to kill me!'' Jay signed to him to calm. He placed his hand on the muscle man's shoulder.

''Follow me. If he tries to attack you, I will fight him. 'kay?'' Herry nodded and followed his leader to the living room. Archie was sat on the couch, watching some TV show.

''Herry, I hope you have a good reason to say I'm a monster.'' Archie said as he turned off the TV. He looked at them, waiting for Herry to answer.

''I saw you! You're a zombie!'' Archie looked at him surprise before started to laugh really hard, the tears on the eyes.

''Me? A... a zombie?'' He slowly calmed and looked his friends. ''Herry, come and try to find my pulse.''

Herry, encouraged by Jay, came closer to Archie. He touched Archie's chest, where the heart is. He waited and he jumped in surprise as he felt a pulse.

''You're alive and healthy?'' Archie looked him like he was crazy.

''Good deduction. You can go and tell that to my doctor, I'm sure he'll be happy to hear that.'' He said as he rolled his eyes. ''Just like that, when did you see this thing?''

''Er... I said almost 15 minutes ago. Why?'' Archie sighed.

''I was here Herry. I didn't leave the dorm all night.''

''You have no witness.'' Herry said as he crossed his arms and Archie smirked.

''In fact, yes. LANTA?'' He screamed.

''WHAT?'' Atlanta answered back from upstairs.

''CAN YOU COME HERE A SEC?'' The three boys heard sound of speed before Atlanta came in the living room.

''What's the pr- Herry? Are you okay? You look paler.'' Atlanta said with worry as she saw Herry.

''A small problem. Can you tell to them where I was all night?'' Archie asked and she rose an eyebrow.

''You were with me, helping me to study and after, we went outside for looking at the stars before the clouds came but we stay at the dorm. You can't tell them that?''

''That's not the point, Atlanta. Herry said he saw Archie like a zombie trying to kill him...'' Jay explained and Archie jumped.

''I what? Herry! I never wanted to kill you! Why I wanted to do that?''

''I don't know, buddy.'' Atlanta touched Herry's shoulder, understood faster the situation.

''Herry, Archie didn't leave me all night. He left me only 10 minutes ago.''

''But I'm sure I saw Archie. Do you know many guys with purple hair like him?''

''Right, but still...'' Atlanta began but they all jumped as they heard a high shriek coming from upstairs. They all ran to where the scream came, thinking it was Neil again. As he turned a corner, Jay ran into Theresa. She was shaking in fear and was white like if she saw a ghost.

''Theresa, are you okay?'' Jay asked, worry. When she saw Jay, she screamed in fear and trying to run away but Jay grabbed her wrist, wanted to know what the problem was.

''NO! Let me go!'' She tried to hit him, fighting him. He dodged some of her hit as he tried to calm her. Atlanta, Herry and Archie couldn't believe what they saw, didn't expected her to act like that. They didn't know what to do to calm their friend. Odie and Neil ran to them with Athena.

''What the... Jay, let her go!'' Athena ordered. Jay let her go and she ran to hug Athena, crying in fear.

''He tried... kill me.'' Theresa tried to say between cry. Jay jumped.

''What! I never wanted to do a thing like that. I was just wondering what she saw to shriek like that.''

''You tried to kill me! I was sleeping and you came in my room, trying to kill me! That's why I shriek!'' Theresa said with a glare and the goddess glared Jay.

''I was in the living room! I was with Herry, Atlanta and Archie. That wasn't me. I swear!'' Jay said, began to panic at the goddess' glare.

''Is it true?'' Athena asked as she looked at Herry, Atlanta and Archie. The three nodded.

''Yeah, Jay didn't leave me since I'm in the dorm, almost since 20 minutes.'' Herry added.

''It was Jay, I'm just at 100%.'' Theresa said as she left Athena's hug and Herry realised something.

''Hey Theresa, just like that, do he had the skin green, red eyes and sharp teeth?'' Herry asked and she nodded.

''Add with that the long sharp nail. It's almost cut my throat.'' Jay rose an eyebrow.

''Er, Terry? Look at me a sec. Do I look like that?'' She looked at him and she shook her head.

''Athena, I think we'll fight a new type of monster. I saw that same kind of monster when I was outside... well, it wasn't Jay but Archie.'' Herry said. Athena thought and sighed.

''Regrouping, I'll place you in security.'' They hold each other's hand and Athena disappeared with them to appear in Hera's office. Hera was doing paper work. When she heard them, she rose her head and looked at them. She sighed.

''Any problems?''

''Yes, and I big one… I think. Herry and Theresa were attacked by monsters… or by some people of the team. I didn't understand.'' Athena explained.

''I saw Archie looking like a zombie in the street and Theresa saw Jay like a zombie in the dorm. They were trying to kill us but, they have alibi, so it couldn't be them.'' Herry added and Hera rose an eyebrow.

''That's weird. You were right to bring them here, Athena. Go in the training area, we'll place you some beds so you can sleep.'' Hera told them and they nodded.

* * *

''She's wrong if she think that will stop them.'' Theresa said, sat on one bed. The heroes were getting ready to sleep. They were all in pyjamas and sat on their bed.

''Vision?'' Neil asked as he lay.

''No, intuition. If this zombies attacked us to the dorm, who say they won't attack us here?''

''You're maybe right, but we'll need to sleep first.'' Jay said as he lay on the bed.

''You'll be able to sleep with these things around?'' Herry asked, gripping his blanket.

''I won't be worry. The gods are around if something going wrong. Good night guys!'' Jay said.

''Good night.'' Everyone said back before Archie used his whip to close the light.

Everyone was sleeping. Archie was the only one awake. This new kind of monsters really made him nervous. More, his mind was running full of thought about who did that and why. He jumped when he heard an unfamiliar sound.

''Who's there?'' He whispered, trying to don't wake his friends. He got out of his bed and got his whip ready. He walked slowly around. He jumped, trying to hold back a shriek as he heard some moans. He turned faster to a bed and saw Theresa, maybe fighting in her sleep.

'Gods damn it! She almost gave me a heart attack.' Archie thought as he placed a hand on his heart to calm it.

''Atlanta...'' Archie looked Theresa with a surprise look. He knew she was probably having a vision. He came closer to her, wanted to hear what she was going to say. ''Atlanta... zombies... Archie... danger... must warn... Archie...''

Archie turned white as he understood what she meant: he's going to be attacked. He went to the door, wanted to warn a god. He felt something behind him, making him stop faster in fear. He trembled as he turned around.

The other heroes were all awake by a high and loud scream. Theresa screamed in surprise as she sat faster and Herry fell off his bed, fighting the blanket. It was still dark, so Atlanta ran to open the light. They gasped in surprise when they saw Archie, lying on the floor, not moving at all, looking hurt.

''Archie!'' Atlanta screamed in panic as they ran to him. The door opened faster and Athena jumped in the room, ready to attack.

''What's going on here?'' She saw Archie on the floor and she ran to him. ''What happen?''

''We wanted to know too. We wake up and he was already unconscious.'' Jay explained to the goddess.

''Oh Zeus, I really can't explain... did Archie used hair dry recently?'' Athena asked as she notice something wrong about the young warrior. The heroes looked at her, couldn't understand. Athena pointed at Archie's head and they saw he had a lock of hair white.

''Oh my! I don't know what he saw, but that scared him.'' Odie said.

''Maybe he saw a man full of water.'' Neil proposed with a smile, trying to calm the atmosphere.

''Neil! That's not funny!'' Atlanta said back. Athena shook Archie's shoulder to wake him up and he groaned in intense pain.

''Archie? Are you alright?'' Jay asked as he went on his knees. Archie was shaking.

''No... my shoulder... painful!'' Atlanta looked faster his shoulder and saw it was out of the join.

''Ow, that must be very painful. Hang on, I'll replace it.'' Atlanta helped him to sit before she placed her arm around him, to keep him immobile, and she used her other hand to place back his shoulder. They heard a big crack before Archie screamed in pain.

''Ow! Go easy next time!'' Archie said to Atlanta. Herry took a blanket and ripped it. He gave one part to Atlanta and she placed it on Archie to hold his arm.

''There. Your shoulder will be better after we saw Chiron.''

''Hey, Arch? What did you saw to have white hair?'' Odie asked and Archie jumped.

''What? I don't have white hair.'' Neil came closer and passed his mirror to Archie.

''Don't break it.'' Archie nodded and looked at his hair. He gasped when he saw the white lock.

''God damn it! I know I was afraid, but in that point?''

''Are you sure you're alright?'' Jay asked, sounded very worry. Archie gave back the mirror to Neil and sighed.

''Yeah, will you calm a little?''

''Me? Need to calm? You're the one shaking like a leaf!'' Jay said back, his voice sounded worry mixed with anger and surprise.

''You saw a water monster?'' Neil asked as a joke and Atlanta groaned in rage.

''Neil! Enough of...'' They all jumped when Archie screamed in fear.

''I think you scare him with your yelling.'' Theresa said. Atlanta looked faster at Archie and she saw he was curling himself, shaking in fear.

''Oh my... Archie I'm sorry.'' She was to place her hand on his shoulder but he went away of her, really afraid.

''Come on buddy. It's not like she attacked you.'' Herry said with a smile. He dropped his smile as an idea came in his mind. ''She didn't, did she?''

''I didn-''

''She did! She's the one who attacked me!'' Archie said as he cut Atlanta's talking. They gasped in surprise, looking Atlanta with a surprise gaze. Athena quickly glared the young huntress.

''I didn't! I was asleep. Archie, you're wrong.'' Atlanta said with scare and Theresa discretely bit her lip as she looked away, act Archie saw. He glared at Atlanta.

''Oh yeah, so why even Theresa think you're lying?'' Atlanta gasped and looked her friend. Theresa jumped when she heard Archie and quickly looked at Atlanta.

''I didn't say I didn't believe you! Listen, I had a vision when I was sleeping. You were attacking Archie... almost to death.'' Atlanta couldn't hear more. She ran away, crying. The others tried to stop her, telling her to stay but she ignored them. She didn't believe she almost killed Archie. She was sleeping in the bed, she didn't sleepwalk and tried to kill Archie, no she didn't. She stopped at the park inside the school. She sat next to a wall and cried, letting her fear to go away.

''Are you that afraid?'' Atlanta jumped as she gasped in surprise. She rose her head faster and saw a woman sat on the roof. The woman had black, short curly hair. She had blue eyes, a grey dress with a long blue shawl in one of her shoulder. She was smirking and Atlanta saw sharp teeth. Atlanta quickly whipped her tears away.

''I don't know who you are but leave me alone!'' Atlanta yelled. The woman jumped off the roof and walked to Atlanta. ''I said...''

''I know, I'm not deaf. I just wanted to know something: are you afraid that you, maybe, hurt your boyfriend?''

''He's just a friend.'' Atlanta muted. The woman placed a hand on the huntress' head and smirked.

''Just a friend... yeah, nice one. Let's see if your 'just a friend' will panic to that.''

''To what?'' Atlanta didn't have to wait for the answer; a pair of hands went on her neck. She gasped in surprise before hit with her elbow what was strangling her. She got free and she screamed in surprise. Neil was there, he was the one trying to kill her. He was bloody, his nose missing and his skin was paler than usual. ''That's not Neil! His nose is supposed to be here!''

''You think? Oh, why did you leave them alone? They're all dead because of you, because you left them only one minute.'' Atlanta's eyes widened in panic when she saw her friends as zombies coming closer to her. They weren't like Theresa and Herry described before. They looked like someone just massacred them. She screamed in panic when she remarked some of them missed part of body. Theresa's hair was cut, Jay missed an arm, Odie's head was in his arms and Herry didn't have any hands. They looked at her with an angry look with their eyes completely white. ''One minute and they were all killed by my hand.''

''NO! That's a lie! Athena was there!'' Atlanta tried to calm herself. The woman laughed diabolically, sending more panic in Atlanta's blood.

''I'm a goddess, you know. I can easily fight gods. She's K.O., around a mare of blood of them. I wonder how she'll react when she'll wake up. Cronus will be happy, you're the last... The last hero, the murderer.'' Atlanta placed her hands on her ears, crying in fear. She was on her knee, shaking.

''Not true! NOT TRUE!'' Archie placed his hand on her shoulder. She jumped and she looked at him faster. Even if he was bloody, lifeless and the part of his leg where the brace is was missing, she still felt her heart flaming her in love. She was breathing faster and her heart was beating at 200 at hour. ''I'm sorry Arch. I really am.''

He showed to her a knife and she understood what he meant. She took it with her shaking hand.

''Your fault if we are dead!'' Odie yelled.

''You attacked Archie and now we're dead because you left us!'' Theresa yelled too, making Atlanta shaking more at each yelling for her friends.

''How could you do that to us! To your team! Your friends!'' Jay yelled.

''My beauty! You stole my beauty forever!'' Neil yelled.

''I couldn't even defend myself! How could you be still alive as we are dead?'' Herry yelled with a different voice. His throat was all sallow and blue, like he was choking to death.

''Only your blood will free us! Do it!'' Archie yelled. She closed her eyes and she prepared to stab herself, after all, they were right. How can a murderer like her could still live? She took a breath and decided to do it.

''ATLANTA! DON'T!'' She heard Jay yelled before she felt something holding her wrist, the knife only a millimetre to her heart. She heard Greek swears before the knife was thrown away. Someone hugged her tighten and she cried, totally panicking.

''I killed them! Let me kill myself!''

''Are you nuts! I will never let you do it! Atlanta, look at me.'' She felt the hug broke. She opened her eyes and saw Jay, the face white, completely dead worry. She looked around them and she didn't see the woman or her dead friends. In fact, she didn't see any trace they were here. ''Who did you kill to want to commit suicide?''

''All of you. You yelled to me to do it, to kill myself because you die because of me.'' Jay hugged her, lulled her gently, letting her cry. She slowly calmed as he rubbed her back.

''Calm down, Atlanta, calm down. We're all alive. No one die.''

''Not true, I saw you. You were zombies. You want my blood. I must free you.'' Jay was speechless. He understood faster whatever Atlanta saw traumatise her to a point she maybe lost her sanity. He slowly broke the hug.

''It's alright. Come with me. Someone wants to see you before you kill yourself, okay.'' She nodded, looking the ground. Jay helped her to rise and guide her to the others by holding her shoulder. She was looking the ground all the time, not talking at all, looking like a lost kid.

''Theresa, I need help right now!'' Jay yelled as he and Atlanta came inside the training area.

''Is she alright?'' Theresa asked as she came closer to them. She noticed her friend wasn't like she was habitually.

''Can you cheek her mind? I'm afraid she maybe lost her sanity.'' Jay said as he rubbed the back of his neck. The others were surprise. Theresa looked at her mind and gasped.

''Whoa! You're right. Poor Lanta, she's closer to a state similar to craziness. Lanta? What happen? Can you tell us?''

''I killed them. I need to kill myself.'' She whispered and they were more surprise.

''She killed who?'' Archie asked.

''She told me all of us.'' Jay let a Greek swearing out. ''She was very closer to kill herself when I found her.''

''Really? Watch her, I'm going to get Hera and Chiron.'' Athena said before she ran to find the two gods. Jay guide Atlanta to a bed and she sat on it, looking the floor. Archie came closer to her.

''Lanta? You're okay?'' She let her tears fell. Never the heroes saw her like that, in fact, it's the first time they saw her crying.

''I'm sorry Archie. I killed you. Soon my blood will free you.'' He sat next to her, placing his correct hand on her shoulder.

''No, it won't. Even if you really kill us, never we'll ask you to kill yourself.''

''You want my death, I know it. You yelled at me to do it. I'm a murderer!''

''Not true.'' Archie wanted to add something but the door opened faster. Athena, Hera, Chiron and Persephone ran inside.

''Atlanta, what happen?'' Hera asked as her and the gods went closer to her.

''I killed my friends. Because of me, they are dead. Let me kill myself! How the gods can let a murderer like me live?'' Atlanta answered, crying in fear and panic. The gods were more surprise than the heroes, didn't expect her to say something like that.

''Theresa, did you try to have a vision to see what happen?'' Persephone asked.

''No. Jay only asked me to see how her sanity was... and I was too surprise to think about that. I'll try.'' Theresa sat next to Atlanta and placed her hand on her friend's shoulder. She gasped as she had a vision.

* * *

_Cronus was in his lair. He was still shaking after the fight against the young heroes and the graes._

''_Oh, seriously! I really need to calm. It was nothing.'' He took a breath and served to himself a cup of water. As he was drinking, he heard some sounds, almost animal. He turned his head to the sound and dropped his cup as he gasped in surprise. He saw he was surrender again by the young heroes looked like zombies. Cronus screamed in fear._

''_NO! Go away! Leave me alone!'' He tried to cut them, but it didn't work, they broke his scythes. More they came closer to Cronus, more the god panicked. They were going to attack him. He curled himself, shaking in total panic. _

''_Oh, come on! Soon, you'll be curled on the floor, your thumb in your mouth.'' He rose faster his head and looked to where the voice came from. He saw a young woman smirking at him, almost sat on the table. The woman had black, short curly hair. She had blue eyes, a grey dress with a long blue shawl in one of her shoulder. He groaned in rage._

''_Paventia! Why did you do that?'' He asked, screamed at her. She rubbed her ear and looked him, glaring at him._

''_First of all, is it possible to you to stop yelling? Second thing, I'm here because I want to help you with the young heroes.'' Cronus rose an eyebrow, looking the zombies who what now not moving at all, like they were robots without batteries._

''_With that? How it will help me to defeat these kids?''_

''_Well, let me scare them to the death with what's around you... and maybe more. I have the intuition they will scream like babies... almost like you.''_

''_I wasn't screaming like a baby!'' Cronus said as he threw his scythe to the goddess. She lowered herself, the weapon passed closer to her head._

''_Don't try this thing with me. Is it a deal?'' Cronus nodded and, as she disappeared, he saw her smiling._

* * *

Theresa came back to reality with a gasp. She whispered only one word, a name than send chill to the gods in the room. ''Paventia.''

''What did you said Theresa?'' Herry asked before they heard a muffle scream and Archie gasped in surprise. They turned their head and saw Persephone holding an unconscious Atlanta.

''Persephone! Why did you attack her?'' Archie asked.

''I didn't attack her. I pulled her to sleep. I'm afraid she saw Paventia. Once she'll wake up, try to make her believe she was dreaming right before she ran away. Can you do that?'' Persephone asked as she lay down Atlanta on the bed.

''Hum, sure. Who's Paventia?'' Jay asked, completely confuse.

''She's the goddess of fear. I read here she's a kind of old version of the whipping father.'' Odie explained as he was on his computer.

''Yes. She loves to scare people, especially children. You are still considered like children, that's why she wanted to scare you.'' Hera added and Theresa sighed.

''Not just us. In my vision, she scared Cronus to a point he was curling on the floor.'' Theresa said and she saw Jay looked interesting. ''Forget that Jay. I am not going to tell you with what she scared him. I'm afraid that will scare us too. Anyways, she's working for him right now.''

Jay snapped his fingers in deception. ''Too bad, but if you said we can't use that, I'll trust you.''

''Arch, I began to wonder if it wasn't Paventia who attacked you with a kind of zombie.'' Herry said and Archie nodded.

''You're right. I heard a weird sound before I get off the bed. It was dark, so I didn't see correctly.''

''So, this kind of monster was strong enough to bet you almost to dead? We need to be careful now.'' Jay said and everyone agree.

''Archie, do you want I cheek your shoulder?'' Chiron asked and Archie nodded. He went to Chiron. Atlanta started to wake up. She opened her eyes with a groan. Theresa leaned to her.

''Lanta, you're okay?'' She asked.

''I guess. Oh, my head! What happen?'' Atlanta asked as she placed her hand on her forehead.

''You fall unconscious after Theresa was telling her vision.'' Odie explained to her, hoping she didn't feel in his voice he was lying.

''Really? So... It was just a dream? Oh dear gods! I'm so glad!'' They heard a scream of pain.

''Damn it! Is it possible to go easy on my shoulder?'' Archie asked, rubbed is now cured shoulder. Atlanta gasped and ran to him. She hugged him as he jumped.

''Oh Archie. I'm so glad you're okay. Did... did I really do that to you?'' Atlanta asked as she looked at his wounds on his face. Archie smiled.

''No, we discovered it was the new kind of monster Theresa and Herry saw earlier.'' She smiled as she sighed.

''Good. I was so afraid.''

''Atlanta, I'm afraid a goddess played with your dream. Can you tell us what you saw?'' Hera asked as she's continuing the lying the heroes began.

''Oh, sure. I ran away outside, wanting to be alone. I was... doing my things when I heard a woman talking. She was sat on the roof. She came closer to me, talking about how afraid I was. After... I don't know how to say that... a pair of hands was around my neck. I give a hit and I went away. I turned to see who's trying to kill me and... Oh fuck! I don't want to tell!''

''Atlanta, if you tell us, maybe you'll feel less afraid. What did you saw?'' Persephone asked as she placed her hand on the huntress' shoulder.

''Neil. I saw Neil. He was bloody, his nose missing.''

''WHAT! My precious nose's missing? You're kidding me, right?'' Neil asked, panicking. The boys and Theresa glared him. ''What?''

''She told me it was my fault. You were all dead by my fault, because I let you alone.''

''Still, even if you let us alone, we won't die... well, omit if you let us in the deeper of a forest.'' Archie said, making Atlanta lightly giggle.

''Yeah, true. Anyways, you all came. Some of you were worst than Neil... please, don't ask me. I told her it was impossible because Athena was with you. She told me she was a goddess-''

''Goddess of what? Did she tell?'' Athena asked and Atlanta shook her head.

''She didn't tell, she didn't even said her name. After that, I saw Archie giving me a knife. I understood he wanted I kill myself.''

''Lanta, I'll never ask you something like that. You know that, right?'' Archie asked and she nodded.

''I just panicked. You were all yelled at me how you hate me and tell me why I was still alive and you were all dead. So, I decided to kill myself... but you stopped me Jay. You tried to tell me it wasn't true.''

''Trust me, if I ever saw you did that, I'll stop you the faster I can.'' Jay said, making Atlanta smile.

''I know, but still. I never was so afraid.'' Atlanta said, holding her arms. Persephone placed an arm around the young girl's shoulders.

''It's alright to be afraid, Atlanta. We can all understand.''

''Even me!'' Everyone gasped and looked where the voice came. They saw Paventia looking at them, sat on the top of a statue. Her arms were crossed and an eyebrow rose. ''I can't believe she didn't find you were lying at her.''

''You what! You were lying?'' Atlanta asked to her friends, furious as she glared them.

''Atlanta, I asked them to lie. You were in a state closer to craziness.'' Persephone said to calm her.

''Yeah, she almost die by my hand. Oh, why did you stop me? Why did you...'' Paventia jumped, trying to avoid a ninja star. They turned behind them and saw Archie in position like he threw something. He was glaring at the goddess, almost having the face red by rage.

''I'll never let you scare her again! Her and us!'' Archie yelled as a warning. The goddess rose an eyebrow.

''Seriously? I'm the goddess of fear. I scare children since Bronze Age.''

''Not an excuse! You don't have to scare us like that!'' Archie yelled again and Paventia rubbed her ear as she sighed.

''Why you all yelled? Cronus almost hurt my ears with his yelling. Listen, I told you, I'm the goddess of fear. I love to fear people.''

''Yeah, we know. Just go find someone else to scare.'' Archie said back and she smirked.

''Really? Do you have any idea...'' Paventia gasped in surprise as some bolas went around her, making her impossible to move. She fell off the statue on the ground. Atlanta was smiling, looked proud. The heroes went around her with a smirk. She glared at them. ''Hey, try to do something on me and...''

''And what? You'll kill our sanity? Bad idea. Hera, had any idea to a punishment for her?'' Jay asked to his mentor and the queen of gods smiled.

''Yes. Odie, go find you mentor. I think someone needs to see the erinyes for some centuries.'' Paventia gasped in fear and Neil chuckled.

''So, the goddess of fear is afraid now?'' Neil teased her and she sent to him a mental image. He screamed in total panic, making everyone to cover their ears quickly with their hands. Atlanta quickly hit Neil's head by behind and he stopped. He rubbed his head and looked the huntress. ''Thanks. I'll watch my tongue next time.''

''I bet you'll watch it.'' Atlanta said, her arms crossing. Paventia was whining in pain.

''Why? Oh why I did that? I can't hear. I can't hear, just this scream.'' The goddess said and the heroes laughed, understood Neil's scream caused her to be deaf.

''I think her audition will came back soon. For now, I think she had her lesson to scare you.'' Chiron said as he took her. ''I'll find Hermes. You, kids, go back to sleep. You had all of you a tough night.''

They nodded and the gods left, but not before Herry asked of a new blanket since he used his to cure Archie's shoulder, making everyone laugh. The heroes were getting ready to sleep.

''I can't!'' Atlanta yelled and the others looked at her. ''Sorry, I can't. I'm too afraid if I close my eyes, you'll be dead. I can't, I...''

Jay sighed and he took the mattress off his bed. He placed it on the floor and went to took Atlanta's. She rose an eyebrow, couldn't understand at all.

''Well, you can't sleep alone, that's what I understand. I place the mattress in a way to us to sleep all together. Agree with that?'' Jay asked to everyone and they smiled in agreement. They took their mattress and placed around Jay's mattress. They lay and get ready to sleep.

''Hey Jay, thanks. You're really all the best friends I never could dream to have.'' Atlanta said and Theresa, who was next to her, hugged by behind.

''You bet we're the best.''

''Well, good night guys. Oh, Atlanta. Sweet dreams this time.'' Jay said with a wink before Archie closed the light with his whip. Atlanta smiled.

''Sure, with all of you here, how can I still have nightmares?''


End file.
